shadylanefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Kilgore
Thomas Kilgore Biography The first settlement in Robertson County (Tennessee) was made by Thomas Kilgore on the waters of the Middle Ford of Red River, three-fourths of a mile west of Cross Plains. The Legislature of North Carolina passed a pre-emption law securing to settlers of Tennessee 640 acres of land provided the settlement was made prior to 1780. In the spring of 1778 Kilgore left North Carolina with some ammunition, some salt and a few grains of corn. Traveling on foot he passed through East Tennessee and plunged into the wilderness beyond. Guided alone by the sun and the north star, he pushed on, seeing no white people until he reached Bledsoe's Lick, where he found a colony of six or eight families. After resting a few days, he went on some twenty-five miles west where he located. As a safe hiding place from the Indians, he selected a cave a mile west of where Cross Plains now is. It had abold stream of water running from it into the Middle Fork of Red River, and by wading the stream he could enter the cave without leaving a trail..... ...The first mill was probably built by Thomas Kilgore on the middle fork of Red River, three-fourths of a mile northwest from Cross Plains, some time between 1785-1790... 8 February, 1770--Orange Co., N.C. deed--Thomas x Kilgore and Lydia xKilgore of Orange to Robert Kilgore Sr of same. For value received in hand, 280 acres, North Hico Creek (Deed Bk 3, p. 311. (Caswell Co. wasformed 1777 from Orange). 3 March, 1779--Caswell Co. N.C. deeds--State of N.C. to Thomas Kilgore 50 acres on both sides of No Hico. Same date, and parties--150 acres on S. Hico adj his own line. Same date and parties--300 acres on both sides of Hico. March, 1782--Thomas Kilgore of CC to Thomas Evans of same, 50 acres on N. Hico. 20 May, 1784--Anderson Ashburn of CC to Thomas Kilgore of same, 92acres on N. Hico adj Killgore's land. Wit: Thos Kilgore, JamesYeates. 1784 tax list of Caswell Co., N.C.--Thomas Kilgore is listed with 455acres in Gloucester District, 1 poll 13 September, 1792--Thomas Kilgore Sr of CC to Thos Wiley, 210 acres on Reedy Fork Creek surveyed 4 Feb., 1762. 1790 tax list of Caswell Co., N.C.--Thomas Kilgore listed in Gloucester section. 12 October, 1792--Caswell Co. deeds--Thomas Kilgore Sr. of Sumner Co.Western Terr. to James Yates for 400 lbs, 363 acres on N. Hico adj Yates line. October, 1796--Robertson County Probate Records Book A, p. 5— James Carter to Thos Kilgore, Power of Attorney. James Carter of WashingtonCounty. Kilgore to sell property to William Crabtree. Witness JohnKilgore. January, 1797, Robertson Co., TN--John Carter of Washington TN gives Power of Att in his mother's name Morning Carter to Thos Kilgore. John Kilgore, witness. Traveling on foot, he passed thru East Tennessee and plunged into the wilderness beyond. Guided alone by the sun and the North Star, he pushed on, seeing no white people until be reached Bledsoe's Lick where he found a colony of six or eight families. After resting a few days he went on some 25 miles west when he selected a cave from which issued a bold stream of water running into the middle fork of Red River. By wading the stream he could enter the cave without leaving a trail. He kicked up some of the rich alluvial soil of the cane break and planted a few hills of corn. He watched and tended his little crop, living on game he killed. In the fall he gathered two or three ears of corn, returned to North Carolina and had the title to his land confirmed. In the spring of 1779 he, with a few families, returned to the spot where he had passed the previous summer. A stockade was immediately erected on a commanding eminence about three-quarters of a mile from Cross Plains, between 1785 and 1790 by Thomas Kilgore. (From History of Tennessee, published by Goodseppd in 1886, page 820.) Thomas Kilgore, after living half a century on the lands thus acquired, died at the advanced age of 108 years. (See Goodspeed, p. 830) Thomas Kilgore was a Major in Washington's Army at Yorktown. The record sent to Mrs Walter F. Yates, Memphis, Tenn., Oct 5, 1898, by Miss Flora Creech, Pension Clerk, North Carolina, follows: "This certifies that there appears the name of Thomas Kilgore in the Revolutionary records in this office. A soldier in the Revolutionary War. Said name appears on page 19, Book No 21, in pay roll of Comptroller's office, North Carolina Militia. The said Thomas Kilgore was in active service." Signed Hal W. Ayer State Auditor His death was caused by a trip by foot from Cross Plains to Gallatin to have his gun repaired. He made the trip in a day and at his advanced age it was too much for him. Ahnentafel References Category:First Settlers of Robertson County, TN Category:Revolutionary War Veterans Category: Purported Centenarians